rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenish-Blue With Envy
Greenish-Blue With Envy is the thirteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on September 3rd, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Lopez (Mentioned Only) Blue Team *Washington *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose Project Freelancer *Carolina *Sigma *Texas *Gamma *Wyoming *Maine *Director *Counselor *South Dakota (Mentioned Only) *Omega (Mentioned Only) *Eta (Mentioned Only) *Iota (Mentioned Only) Plot The group arrives at Outpost 17-B and quickly get to work. Carolina and Washington decide to go inspect the crashed Pelican where Tex's body was found but Simmons stops them and informs Carolina of the possible ambush. Carolina, confused, looks over to Washington for insight, who tells her that it was a possibility. Carolina forbids the rest of the group from following them and the two ex-Freelancers head towards the ship. Tucker angrily confronts Epsilon over how close he and Carolina seem to have become, though Epsilon points out that Carolina is a much more complicated person than they thought she was. He explains that the only way he can figure out her secret is to be close to her at all times. The Reds decide to go find and repair Lopez so they can get a numerical advantage against the Blues, while Caboose rushes off to the Blue Base, leaving Tucker all alone. In the past, Carolina is frustrated over the fact that she can't seem to beat Texas. She is then approached by both Sigma and Gamma, who point out that Tex's superior abilities may stem from her powerful A.I., Omega. Realizing that she was mistaken by believing Texas to be better than her, Carolina gets an idea and leaves. Meanwhile, in the training room, the Director and the Counselor are seen talking with Texas, who is beginning to exhibit enhanced aggression, possibly from using Omega. Carolina suddenly barges in and demands that the Director give her an A.I. fragment. After pointing out that Eta and Iota are due to be implanted into Washington and South Dakota, the Director tells her that she may choose one of them, at the cost of delaying the implantation of one of her teammates. However, Carolina demands that she recieve both A.I.s, taking everybody by surprise. She points out that her armor should be able to handle both fragments and that the newer fragments seem to be getting weaker. The Director grudgingly accepts her request and orders the two A.I.s to be implanted into her immediately. Meanwhile, Sigma watches the entire scene unfold from above. Transcript Fade in to Valhalla, where both bases fire off a bolt of energy. Carolina, along with the Red and Blues, drive into view. Wash walks up to Carolina as she hops off her Mongoose. OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA. PRESENT DAY. Washington: Pelican's over there. That's where Tex ended up. Carolina: 'You mean her body ended up there. '''Washington: '''Right. '''Carolina: '''Show me. ''The ex-Freelancers leave for the crash site until Simmons runs up from behind one of the Warthogs. '''Simmons: '''Wait! What about the military? This could all be a trap remember? '''Carolina: What are you talking about? Sarge: Wash told us we were fugitives of the law. Bandits. Cast out by society with no hope of redemption! Simmons: Yeah, and that the UNSC would be waiting for us when we got back to base! Carolina turns to Wash. Washington: '''It was a possibility... '''Carolina: So let me get this straight... Tucker, along with Caboose, calls Epsilon over to them. Tucker: Psst! Hey Church! Over here! Epsilon appears in front of the two. Epsilon: Yeah, hey. Can't talk too long. My connection with Carolina's memory unit's not so good. What's up? Tucker: Ah, not much, my first time here so I'm just taking it all in. Really enjoying the scenery. What about you? Epsilon: Well, I mean, yeah, you know, now that you mention it the trees are kinda nice. Especially in comparison with the desolta environment of the sand and the- wait, wait, wait, wait, is that it?! Tucker: '''No that's not it! What the fuck are you doing with Carolina? '''Epsilon: '''Hey, calm down! Turns out she's more complicated than we thought. '''Caboose: Like Monopoly! Or like the board game. Tucker: Church, just beacuse you want to get close to someone doesn't mean that you have to end up inside them! Brief pause. Epsilon: ...Oh come on. Aren't you going to say it? Tucker: '''No, because I'm pissed off! '''Epsilon: Alright, alright, look guys. I'm still on your side, okay? But if Carolina is hiding something, I'm going to have to stay close to her in order to find it. See? Proximity is the key. Tucker: I thought memory was the key? Caboose: Yeah, and the sword. Sword is the key too! Tucker: Caboose, shut up! Epsilon: 'Hey, I gotta go. We'll talk later. ''Epsilon vanishes '''Caboose: We should probably get a key ring. Cut to Simmons talking to Carolina Simmons: '''So are you going to give us something to do? '''Carolina: '''Just sit tight. In fact, don't do anything. At all. '''Simmons: (sigh) Fine. Cut to a larger shot of the Reds Grif: Now that's the kind of order I can get behind. Next do you think she'll tell us to sleep in tomorrow or order us not to bathing a week? Simmons: Wait, what? You've done that? Grif: No...I wanna say "no". Sarge: We've been sitting tight for days. If I sit any tighter, I'll strangle my seat. Grif: '''I'm not worried, I could use the break. '''Sarge: We haven't done anything! Grif: Exactly. Avoiding work is kind of what I do, so if you think about it, I've been on the clock this entire time! I should get paid overtime for this! Simmons: '''You get paid overtime? '''Grif: Uh, yeah. Time and a half over forty hours dude. Time and a half and a half over sixty. It's a shame there aren't any numbers higher than sixty. Simmons: What?! Seriously?! Grif: I've never gotten it though. One time I thought I did, but it turns out you have to do it in just one week. Could've sworn it was monthly. Simmons: They told me I wasn't eligible for overtime! I put in sixty hours a week! Grif: '''Weird. Well tell me thay atleast match your 401k. '''Sarge: Fringe, benefits, I'm tired of all this waiting! Come on fellas, nows our chance! Simmons: Uh, I don't know. You know how I feel about taking chances, sir. Sarge: You said Lopez was shot here. Let's go get him back! Leave no man behind Simmons! No robot without his nuts. No warthog unlubed. Simmons: '''That doesn't make any sense. '''Sarge: '''He's a robot Simmons! We can rebuild him and activate him at any time! Gives us an edge over those pesky Blues. In the battle of ghosts versus robots, robots always win. Except in anime. '''Simmons: No. I mean it didn't make sense why we would do that. He's an awful soldier! Sarge: But he's a great mechanic. Simmons: Nothing's broken. Sarge: Oh, contrare. Lopez is broken. You said so yourself. He can get to work on that. Simmons: But, but we would have to fix him in order to- You see he's the- You know what, just never mind. Sarge: '''Aha. So you see the point '''Simmons: '''Yes. I see the point. It's just not the one you're making sir. Let's go. '''Grif: Yeah, I think I'll stay here and take a seista. Lopez would've wanted it that way. Grif walks away. Sarge: 'A siesta! I dont know if I'm angry that he's bucking responsibilities, or happy that he took my multicultural squad seminar to heart. That was one of the best pep talks I've ever given. Thats saying somethin'. '''Simmons: '''But sir, I gave that seminar. You made me work on it for weeks. I even did the traditional Quinceañera dance! '''Sarge: '''Oh, couldn't have been that great. I don't even remember it. Let's go, Simmons. ''Cut to Blues waching the Reds leave. 'Caboose: '''Hey they're all leaving. You know what? I'm going to see our awesome new base. It's so much basey-er than our old one. I've missed it so much! ''Caboose runs off to Blue Base, leaving Tucker all by himself. 'Tucker: '(scoff) So much for sticking together... More coming soon... Trivia *Grif's conversation with Simmons and Sarge about getting paid over time is a reference to Doc's conversation with Washington in Restraining Orders. *Caboose makes a reference to Under the Weather, when stating that Tucker's Sword is also a key. *The episode's title is a reference to the phrase "green with envy", much like Carolina's jealousy of Tex. It also references York and Tucker's views of Carolina's armor color. *Carolina's implantation of her two A.I.s is foreshadowed in this episode. *Tex's increased rage, which was first mentioned during The Blood Gulch Chronicles, begins to take form in this episode. *This episode reveals that the A.I.s Eta and Iota were originally intended to be paired with agents Washington and South Dakota, though Carolina ultimately requested them both. This makes Carolina indirectly responsible, not only for Washington's implantation with Epsilon and subsequent mental breakdown, but also South's lost chance to have an A.I. and, in turn, North's eventual death. *This episode marks the first time Tucker has been to Valhalla. *The episode was called '''Lightish-Green With Envy upon it's initial release, though was later changed for unknown reasons. Video S10E13 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes